Why?
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Very Blangsty. Homophobia and violence. Six year old Blaine Anderson asks his brother a heartbreaking question: Why does Daddy hate me? Part of the Behind the Smile verse.


A/N. More Blangst. Oops. Here come my Blaine's parents headcanons. Kind of short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Warning: Homophobic slurs and violence.

Why?

Blaine was dancing around the living room of the Anderson house, smiling brightly as he danced in clumsy steps. He didn't know what the music his older brother was listening to was, but he didn't care. He just loved to dance to anything and everything. Cooper chuckled as he watched his six year old brother dancing "Careful, Blaine, you'll break something."

Blaine laughed happily "I won't, Coop! Mommy says I'm good at dancing, even if I'm a bit clumsy!" Cooper smiled "Exactly, clumsy, don't break anything." Blaine squealed "I won't, Coop, I promise!"

Blaine turned to look at the tv as he heard his favourite advertisement come on. He stopped dancing, sitting down in front of the television and watching intently. Blaine's Mom, Elizabeth, poked her head into the living room and his Dad, Michael, looked up from his newspaper.

Elizabeth smiled "Has your never ceasing energy finally ran out, Blainers?" Blaine shook his head "No, Mommy. Shush, I'm watching the advertisement with the pretty boy."

Three things happened in quick succession; Cooper tensed up, Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, and Michael stood and walked across the room towards his young son.

Michael lent down, and the next thing any of them heard was a loud smack ringing in the deathly silence. Sadly, this wasn't the first time Cooper and Elizabeth had witnessed a scene just like this one.

When Michael stood up again, the right side of Blaine's face was bright red in a hand shape.

Michael started to speak "Blaine, boys are not pretty. Boys cannot be pretty, you understand? Girls are pretty. If you think boys are pretty, it just makes you a disgusting fag. I will not have a fag for a son."

Blaine sniffed and whispered "Yes Daddy. Girls are pretty, not boys." Michael frowned "Don't cry, Blaine, that just makes you a fag too." Blaine nodded and repeated almost mechanically "Yes Daddy. I'm not crying."

Cooper frowned and stood up "Dad, he's six! He's a child! Children cry, it happens! And how dare you call your own son a fag? That's terrible!" Elizabeth said softly "Cooper, please." Cooper frowned "No, Mom! There's nothing wrong with being gay! He has no right to use it as an insult against a six year old!"

Michael rolled his eyes "No son of mine with ever be a disgusting homo. I'm going to my study. No one disturb me. Elizabeth, go make me lunch." Elizabeth nodded and darted into the kitchen, starting to make Michael's lunch.

Cooper leant down beside Blaine, who now had his eyes downcast, looking at the floor "Hey, buddy, let me look at your cheek." Blaine sniffed and lifted his head up, allowing his brother to look at his cheek. Cooper bit his lip "That's gonna bruise kiddo, unless we get some ice on it. I'm just going to go get some ice, okay?" Blaine nodded slowly and winced "Okay Cooper."

Cooper went to the kitchen, starting to put some ice into a kitchen towel. Elizabeth asked softly "Is he going to be okay?" Cooper frowned "Physically, yes. Emotionally, probably not, no." Elizabeth bit her lip "I'm sorry, Cooper. Thank you for taking care of him." Cooper glared at her "That should be your job, Mom. But since you're so much under Dad's thumb, its fallen to me to do it. Again."

Cooper turned away from her, walking back into the sitting room. His heart cracked when he saw Blaine with tears streaming silently down his cheeks. He knelt back down beside his brother, gently holding the ice pack to his cheek.

Blaine sniffed and whispered "Why does he hate me, Coop?" Cooper bit his lip, and instead of answering he carefully pulled his little brother into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. Cooper closed his eyes; how the Hell was he supposed to explain to his six year old brother his Dad hurts him because he hates gay people?

There was no doubt in Cooper's mind that one day Blaine would come out as gay. And that thought terrified him; the thought of what Blaine would go through at the hands of his father once he did. He looked at the fading bruises of previous assaults against Blaine and silently came to a resolution.

Cooper Anderson would protect his baby brother, until the day he no longer had to. And probably even longer than that.


End file.
